King Dedede vs. Palutena
King Dedede vs. Palutena is a what-if Death Battle by Joshuafoote14. Interlude Wizard: Today we're going to be making King Dedede and Palutena fight each to the death. Boomstick: Isn't Palutena a goddess? Wizard: We've decided to make her mortal for this particular Death Battle...though she'll be back for more Death Battles anyways regardless of how this goes. Boomstick: We'll be discussing them shortly. King Dedede Wizard: King Dedede is Kirby's archenemy...though to be honest, they aren't always enemies. Sometimes they're actually friends. Boomstick: However, this wasn't the case for the first Kirby game. He decided to make off with people's food. Glutton as he is, Kirby decided that King Dedede should be punished for his actions. Wizard: So he went to his castle and he beat him up. Boomstick: Mm-hmm, however as we mentioned earlier, he's not always the villain. Sometimes he was actually innocent, such as the time that he was protecting the Star Rod or the time that he actually WASN'T responsible for stealing Kirby's shortcake. It was so delicious, I want to try it! Wizard: And yes, one of Kirby's adventures started simply because someone made off with his shortcake. That is not to say that they can't be friends though. In Kirby's Return to Dreamland, King Dedede actually helped Kirby on his adventure. It may seem unusual for him, but it's the truth. Boomstick: He also hugged Kirby when reunited with him! And yes, his Dedede Brooch ended up restoring Kirby after he was turned into a trophy...King Dedede didn't expect Kirby to inhale it...though he was trying to save the Smash world from Tabuu, since he was turning everyone into trophies. Crazy maniac! Wizard: King Dedede claims himself to be the king of Dreamland, though that's a rather dubious claim. He DOES have multiple castles scattered throughout Popstar though. Boomstick: In the anime, King Dedede has a machine that he can use to summon monsters in order to clobber that there Kirby...but that's outside help so he won't be using that in this fight! Sorry about that! Wizard: King Dedede has a Waddle Dee army, though they're rather weak and aren't much of a problem for Kirby. Even Waddle Doo, though stronger than most Waddle Dees, can be inhaled by Kirby. King Dedede isn't exactly the best boss to work for though. He once decided to replace the Waddle Dees with a robot despite everything that they did for him. Boomstick: However, King Dedede is a different story! He actually has similar abilities to Kirby though he can't use copy abilities like Kirby can! Wizard: He can inhale and shoot cyclones from his mouth, and summon Waddle Dees. He can also knock Gordos at his opponents. Alternatively, he can body slam his opponents and stomp them. Boomstick: He can also dash towards his opponents with his Jet Hammer. In addition to his Waddle Dee army, he also has Escargoon on his side, who invented a formula that can transform ordinary creatures into monsters that will serve underneath him. Wizard: His Final Smash involves him summoning a Waddle Dee Army to attack his foes. Boomstick: King Dedede is also very strong. He can level entire buildings with his hammer! And though he's a heavyweight, that doesn't mean that he can't fly like Kirby can! I have no idea how he does it since penguins are flightless birds, but he can do that. Wizard: Yes, it defies science. However, King Dedede typically resides in his castle instead of being an active threat against Kirby. He relies on his Waddle Doo servants to keep him fed, and his Gordos can also be used against him if they are reflected. Boomstick: He's also not as strong as Kirby, since he's taken on foes that are way stronger than he is and won and he's never managed to defeat him. Even Bowser the Koopa King managed to defeat Mario in Paper Mario, though that was only with the help of the Star Rod he stole from Star Haven! Wizard: He also has a tremendous ego and is gluttonous like Kirby. Also, the monsters he got from Nightmare had a tendency to be as dangerous to him as they were to Kirby himself, though in Kirby's case he was able to vanquish them all. He just never learns, though Escargoon is smart enough not to trust Nightmare. King Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! Palutena Wizard: As much as Boomstick likes King Dedede, I think it's time that we talk about Palutena. Boomstick: She's one sexy goddess! Wizard: She sure is, but there's more to her than her looks. She happens to be quite powerful, though instead of fighting her own fights she relies on Pit. Boomstick: Slacker! Wizard: Palutena just so happens to be the goddess of light. And though Pit is the main protagonist, he happens to serve under her. Boomstick: He's not the only one! The entire Centurion Army works for Palutena. Wizard: As a matter of fact, they do. Some of them have superhuman strength and are large in size, though that doesn't stop them from flying. Boomstick: Though she never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, she does in fact support him whenever he can. She gives him the ability to fly! Wizard: Palutena is also rather caring to her followers, which in her case are the human race. Boomstick: However, though Palutena relies on Pit to do her missions for her, that it not to say that she isn't a skilled combatant herself. She's one tough goddess! Wizard: She's capable of going up against Pit and putting up a decent fight against him while she was under the control of the Chaos Kin. Boomstick: Though she's typically a long-range fighter, she can in fact fight up close and personal using her staff, knocking her opponent back with rings of light! Wizard: She can also levitate as much as she wants, and use the Explosive Flame ability similar to King Dedede. Boomstick: She can also use a variety of different light-based attacks on her foes, such as shooting a teal-based ball of light that homes in on them! Wizard: Speaking of homing attacks, she can also summon a halo that homes in on her enemies as well. It's actually similar to her own halo. Boomstick: She can also zoom towards her foes at light speed! It covers quite the distance! She can also use curses as shown when she cursed Medusa! Wizard: She's also omniscient to some degree, considering everything she knows about the Underworld Army and about Magnus. Boomstick: She's also capable of communicating telepathically...I bet Otacon wishes he could do that! Wizard: Palutena is also capable of telekinesis, lifting large pieces of Skyworld itself and launching them at her foes. Boomstick: She can also summon a shield that she can use to reflect projectiles! Wizard: One of her most powerful attacks is the Glam Blaster, which can she can use to incinerate even massive monsters, if for whatever reason doesn't finish them off in time while he's flying. Boomstick: Speaking of lasers, her final smash is the Black Hole Laser. She shoots a black hole at her opponents, then fires a laser at it for massive damage! Wizard: However, Palutena doesn't fight too often. She relies on Pit to do her bidding as we mentioned earlier. Boomstick: She also has a tendency to be a damsel in distress, as powerful as she is! Poor Palutena. Wizard: And unfortunately for Palutena, she's not immune to being mind controlled. When that happened, the Chaos Kin was able to take control of her entire army as well. Boomstick: Though she generally cares for Pit, that is not to say that she can't be reckless with him. Wizard: Overall, Palutena is as powerful as her status as a goddess would suggest. Palutena: I would kill for some phoenix eggs right now. Boomstick: You're going to get the chance to kill somebody, alright! Interlude Wizard: Now that the combatants are set, it's time for a Death Battle. Boomstick: I'm looking forward to it! Who should I root for, Palutena or King Dedede? Wizard: Well, one of them is going to win, so I think part of you is going to be happy regardless of the winner. Boomstick: Uh-huh! Fight Palutena was taking a nice refreshing bath. It was so relaxing. It seemed like an odd thing to do since she was going to star in a Death Battle, but she felt like doing it already. However, King Dedede was spying on her in the bath with his binoculars. King Dedede: I'm so glad that she's taking a bath right now! This is gold! However, as King Dedede considered to spy on her, he suddenly noticed that Palutena's face was staring directly at him inside the binoculars. "Really? Spying on me while I'm in the bath? That's perverted...though I suppose if you want you could see me in a skimpy bikini...my fans would love that." answered Palutena. "So what if you don't like it when I spy on you in the bath? I'm the king! I can do whatever I want!" exclaimed King Dedede. "First of all, you're acting like Scar from the Lion King, and second, I'm a goddess, and even kings have to bow to gods." warned Palutena. "You're a goddess? Yeah, right!" exclaimed King Dedede. "You want proof? I guess I'll have to give you a demonstration..." remarked the goddess. FIGHT! Palutena pulled out her staff and launched light projectiles at King Dedede. King Dedede was surprised that Palutena was fighting him, and he whipped out his hammer. He attempted to whack Palutena, but she was too fast for him. Palutena fired a laser and charred King Dedede. He attempted to inhale Palutena, but she blasted him with an Explosive Flame. She then levitated a tree and whacked King Dedede with it. Not wanting to fight Palutena by herself (and he was starting to believe that Palutena WAS actually a goddess, not simply a mere mortal), King Dedede decided that he wanted some help. He decided to call for his Waddle Dees. "Surrender! You're outnumbered!" exclaimed King Dedede. "Oh dear, that's a big army. Whatever shall I do? I guess I'll just have to declare war." remarked Palutena. Palutena pulled out a bugle and began to play with it. "Yes, your highness?" asked Pit. "Pit, we're going to war." said Palutena. "Is it Hades again? I thought we killed him..." stated the angel. "No no, nothing like that. We're going to be declaring war against King Dedede. Remember him from Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" asked Palutena. Pit nodded. Shortly afterwards, the Centurion Army showed up. "Don't worry, you won't be fighting him alone. I brought some company." stated Palutena. immediately, the Centurion Army began to attack the Waddle Dees. Quickly, it became apparent that the Waddle Dees were being overwhelmed by the Centurion Army. Realizing that he was in a bad situation, King Dedede decided to retreat. "Waddle Dees! Retreat!" ordered King Dedede. The Waddle Dees nodded and they went back inside King Dedede's Castle. "Is it over? This didn't seem to be much of a Death Battle since there wasn't a lot of carnage..." noted Pit. "Maybe, but I think we'll call it a day." answered Palutena. "Is King Dedede mooning you?" questioned the angel. Palutena decided to have a look...and saw King Dedede's big, blue butt. "Alright, let's continue this." nodded Palutena. Palutena ordered the Centurion Army to attack King Dedede. The Waddle Dees attempted to defend the castle, but once again they were being overwhelmed. As for Pit, he didn't face the Waddle Dees, he faced Escargoon, who splashed Pit with his monster formula. "Now you work for us!" exclaimed Escargoon. Pit ended up transforming into a bird monster. However, instead of working for Escargoon, he started pecking him instead. "What's going on? You should be working for us!" exclaimed Escargoon. "I would never betray Palutena!" shouted Pit. Meanwhile, Palutena got the feeling that she should give Pit a kiss for his loyalty. However, she had a penguin to kill. Sure enough, King Dedede was waiting for her in his throne room. "You may have gotten past my army, but I'm still going to clobber you!" exclaimed King Dedede. "Go ahead and try! It will be fun...though I will admit that I might lose. I'll have to try harder in my next Death Battle if that's the case." noted Palutena. "Why would anyone want to put you in Death Battles?" asked the king. "Hey, I already got to face Ganondorf! Cut me some slack!" demanded the goddess. "Fine..." answered Dedede. Dedede attacked first, launching Gordos at Palutena. However, Palutena knocked the Gordos right back at Dedede, wounding him. "Ow! Ow!" shouted Dedede. Palutena then gave him a few whacks with her staff. King Dedede was knocked to the ground. Palutena then fired up her Glam Blaster. "You're about to pay the ultimate price for your sacrilege!" exclaimed Palutena. King Dedede whimpered. This wouldn't have happened to him if he had simply gone to church every once in a while. Palutena fired the Glam Blaster at King Dedede, who was now a roast penguin. "Mmm...this will do nicely for dinner." remarked Palutena. KO! Palutena looked at Pit, who was now a massive bird. "Can you change me back?" asked Pit. He had spared Escargoon though it was technically a Death Battle. Escargoon was injured by him though, so he didn't get off too easily. "But you look so cute as a bird!" exclaimed Palutena. "Awww..." complained Pit. "I never said no." answered the goddess, changing Pit back. "Thanks..." stated the angel. Since Palutena had vanquished their leader, the Waddle Dees decided to make Palutena their queen. "You're making me your queen? I feel honored...I think I'll like it here...though I'll be taking this castle to Skyworld, thank you very much." stated Palutena. The Waddle Dees wondered how they would get to Skyworld and back. She responded by giving them wings. "Happy?" questioned Palutena. The Waddle Dees nodded. Meanwhile, Escargoon was unsure how he felt about King Dedede being gone. On one hand, he didn't have to worry about Dedede whacking him with his hammer...but on the other hand, well, his life wouldn't be the same without him. He had been working with that penguin for years. Well, it was time to start a new life. Verdict Boomstick: Palutena is sexy! I'm glad she won...but I feel bad for King Dedede. Wizard: Well, he could he avoided this if he didn't commit sacrilege by deliberately spying on Palutena while in the bath. It may seem disproportionate, but this is Death Battle. Characters will kill each other for pettier slights than that. Boomstick: King Dedede did have the advantage in combat experience and strength...but that was pretty much all that he had. They were rather similar in durability though, since King Dedede and Palutena have both survived castle debris. King Dedede DID survive a blast that engulfed a wide portion of a planet, but he wasn't at the epicenter like Kirby was. And of course, since Kirby is about 4 inches tall and most of Dreamland's residents are around his size (such as the Waddle Dees for example), that would indicate that Popstar is several times smaller than Earth. Wizard: Palutena had better defense considering that she could surround Skyworld with a shield to keep it safe, and she was way smarter, and was way faster than King Dedede was. And while King Dedede is primarily a close-range fighter, Palutena is capable of fighting at both close and at long-range efficiently. She can fire a beam from across Skyward. And don't assume that King Dedede is as fast as Kirby, he's lost to him in an eating contest three different times. And yes, it was a race. Boomstick: When factoring in the Waddle Dees and the Centurion Army, it was pretty clear who had the advantage! The Centurion Army was a lot stronger than the Waddle Dees, and that's not even counting Pit! They were also capable of flight, in contrast to the Waddle Dees who are flightless. The Centurion Strongarms in particular could topple hordes of Waddle Dees like dominoes with their superhuman strength! Wizard: And while King Dedede and Palutena are both known to have their servants do their work for them, Palutena to her credit does in fact give Pit help when he needs it, compared to King Dedede who isn't helpful towards Escargoon or the Waddle Dees. Speaking of which, it's pretty clear that the Centurion Army has a moral advantage, King Dedede is not a good boss. Boomstick: And unfortunately for King Dedede, there was nothing stopping Palutena from sending his Gordos right back at him, and they're harmful for Dedede when that happens, not helpful! And Palutena actually created our own world...unlike King Dedede who never actually created Dreamland even if he did declare himself king. Wizard: And though Palutena has been a distressed damsel, King Dedede isn't a stranger to that either. He was captured by Yin Yarn along with Meta Knight because he didn't pay attention to his Waddle Dees being replaced by ones made of yarn. Boomstick: And while King Dedede was terrorized by the monsters that he summoned, Palutena is knowledgable about the foes that Pit encounters and can vaporize a massive monster without much effort, though Pit did weaken it first. She's also stronger than Pit even though Pit is a one-man army and has slain many monsters that are enormous in size. Wizard: King Dedede's arrogance also hindered him. He didn't realize that even kings are inferior to gods...and he learned that the hard way. Boomstick: I guess Palutena made an angel out of King Dedede! Wizard: The winner is Palutena.Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles